


Spook

by LokiLover84



Category: B.A.P, GOT7
Genre: Ghost!Yongguk, M/M, Yongguk Is Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: JB meets the infamous ghost everyone on his college campus knows about. Yongguk just wants to be set free, and maybe JB can help him.





	Spook

**Author's Note:**

> Yea...I don't even claim to know. *shrug* Enjoy anyway! :)

Jaebum had heard the rumors that the old music hall was haunted, but he hadn’t believed them. Ghosts didn’t exist, and, in a bid to prove it, he’d agreed to spend the night in the derelict building, with just a flashlight for company. 

 

Of course, the building that seemed so unimposing and sad in daylight was a totally different story at night. 

 

JB settled in for the night in the most open area of the first floor, which was the concert hall. He played his flashlight beam over the theatre seats that still filled most of the cavernous room, their red velvet covering rotting away to reveal their metal frames. 

 

The only sound was the inhale and exhale of his own breath. 

 

Until he realized he could hear another sound, a soft scuffling of feet across the disintegrating carpet. He swallowed hard, trying desperately to convince himself it was just a rat scurrying around. 

 

A rat that wore shoes, because the noise was unmistakable.

 

JB swung his flashlight around, squinting to see if he could spot anything that could make the noise that didn’t involve spirits that hadn’t passed on.

 

His heart leaped in his chest when the beam finally illuminated the source of the footsteps. JB laughed after a second, even though his heart was still racing. It was obviously someone dressed up to scare him, and they’d gotten him good. 

 

“Ha ha, so funny. Ok, you got me. You can go tell all your friends you scared the shit out of me.”

 

The figure didn’t say anything, and JB felt tears of terror welling in his eyes when it faded slowly away, leaving him alone in the huge room. 

  
  


Yongguk didn’t really want to scare the kid who’d invaded his space, but  _ dammit  _ he had a reputation to uphold. And scaring innocent, unsuspecting people who’d been dared to spend the dark hours in his domain gave him a sense of purpose. 

 

And it killed the boredom of being stuck earthside for a few hours anyway. 

 

He grinned to himself as he watched the young college student from the shadows across the huge hall. He could imagine the younger man- because never mind that Yongguk had only been nineteen when he died, if he’d still been alive now he’d be well into his sixties, and so he could claim seniority over the still-living kid- in the kind of suit that had been popular when Yongguk had been an up and coming violinist playing here for huge crowds as he was scouted for fame. He could picture the man’s muscular frame filling out a suit perfectly, and Yongguk had no doubt that the younger man would have been knock-out gorgeous, and would have moved with grace and ease through the well-to-do crowds that had once filled this space with their laughter and chatter and applause for him. 

 

It made Yongguk sad to imagine it, and be reminded of everything he’d lost in a moment. So instead, he moved closer to the younger man, allowing himself to slowly materialize as he approached. 

 

JB was nodding, his eyelids growing heavy as he fought against falling asleep. The last place he wanted to be surprised was in this huge place, but he knew it was a losing battle. 

 

Until the ghost slowly appeared before him. 

 

JB’s eyes widened to impossible proportions, and his lips moved of their own volition, uttering the words to every prayer he could remember in the moment. 

 

He was going to die, right here, slaughtered by the spirit of a kid who’d died here five decades before. He wondered wildly if someone would find his body, and if it would hurt to die. He whimpered and closed his eyes, waiting for the fatal blow to fall. 

 

It never came. 

 

After a long moment, JB cracked one eye open and shrank back, his mouth opening in a silent scream when he found himself looking right into the ghost’s eyes, which were a deep shade of chocolate brown. He yelped in surprise as he scrambled backward, stopping only when his back met the wall. 

 

“Y-you. You’re the ghost, aren’t you?”

 

Yongguk chuckled and JB managed to look even more surprised. 

 

“Can you talk?”

 

Yongguk rolled his eyes. What kind of dumb question was that?

 

“Of course I can talk, you nitwit.”

 

JB scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest. 

 

“Well, excuse me. I’ve never talked to a ghost before.”

 

JB slapped a hand over his mouth at the words, and Yongguk burst into giggles. 

 

“Yea, I hear that a lot. Or, I guess I would if people would stick around instead of running away from me.”

 

JB didn’t miss the wistful tone in the dead man’s voice, and he moved a fraction forward. 

 

“Well, it’s only natural, isn’t it? I mean, you are...Dead.”

 

Yongguk scowled slightly and shrugged. 

 

“Yea, well. Bunch of chicken-shits.”

 

A surprised laugh escaped JB and Yongguk offered him a gummy smile. 

 

“So...Do ghosts have names?”

 

Yongguk scoffed, raising an eyebrow, and JB held his hands up in surrender. 

 

“Just asking.”

 

Yongguk nodded. 

 

“Bang Yongguk, spook extraordinaire. At your service.”

 

“Im Jaebum, but you can call me JB. Living college student.”

 

There was silence for a moment before JB spoke again. 

 

“So. Uh, how is it that you look like a normal college kid?”

 

Yongguk shrugged. 

 

“Ghost rules, I guess. This is what I looked like when I died.”

 

JB swallowed. 

 

“D-does it bother you to...Talk about it? Or remember it?”

 

Yongguk shook his head. 

 

“Nah. I’ve had fifty years to adjust.”

 

JB nodded. 

 

“So...You’ve just been...Stuck here?”

 

Yongguk nodded. 

 

“I’m guessing that there’s some sort of business I didn’t finish while I was alive, so until I can figure it out, I’m hanging out earthside.”

 

JB snorted at the terminology, and Yongguk grinned again. 

 

“I guess it would be pointless to ask if you have any idea what said unfinished business is?”

 

Yongguk shrugged. 

 

“Nope.”

 

Jb fell silent, clearly thinking. Yongguk waited in silence as well, studying the younger man as he frowned, deep in thought. After a while he blinked and raised his eyes to Yongguk. 

 

“I think I may have an idea.”

 

Yongguk felt a spark of hope well in his chest where his heart would be if he were still living. 

 

“Yea?”

 

JB nodded and rose to his feet. 

 

“Yea. Of course, it’ll have to wait til morning when the library is open so I can do some research. Are you cool with waiting?”

 

Yongguk rolled his eyes and JB giggled nervously. 

 

“Yea. Ghost. Sorry.”

 

“It’s ok. But what are you gonna do in the meantime?”

 

JB sighed as he laid down, stretching his body out and pillowing his head on one arm. 

 

“I’m gonna get some sleep. And you, my spooky friend, are gonna watch for rats. I don’t want any furry things crawling on me in my sleep.”

 

Yongguk sputtered in surprise and protest, but it made no difference because JB had already passed out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on Tumblr -@beautifulseoulliar (personal) and @noonas--room (requests). 
> 
> OR
> 
> On Twitter @KaitouOfHearts. 
> 
> (I love chatting about everything Kpop!)


End file.
